


Stardust

by Miata_Chan



Category: Initial D
Genre: Freckles, Insecurity, M/M, Makeup, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shingo is a supportive bf, takeshi hates his freckles, two soft bois (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miata_Chan/pseuds/Miata_Chan
Summary: "Why do you cover'em up? They're hella cute."Takeshi stared at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe he wouldn't wear concealer today.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi Shigeno owns Initial D, not me. Enjoy this fluff!

They dotted his cheeks all over. They looked like small specks of dirt on his olive skin, seeming to mock him the longer he stared at them. He hated his freckles. He always has. When he was younger, he recalled his mother referring to his freckles as nothing more than the 'little stars' on his face. For a time, he had grown a sort of pride for his freckles. But middle and then high school came along, and his opinion had gone a minor change.   
  
Freckles weren't exactly considered 'attractive' in the adolescent atmosphere. It was always 'who was the most athletic' or 'facially attractive'. Freckles were an imperfection that would be deemed lackluster by the cute girls in the grade. Takeshi struggled, being ostracized in terms of fulfilling the dating norms. And it wasn't only the freckle problem, but his dilemma with his sexuality. He was a bitter kid; always overthinking, being stuck in his world of motor sports and strenuous emotions.   
  
And with adolescence came puberty. The freckles, for a while, had a group of pals to accompany them in their journey to 'ruin Takeshi's social life'. The acne splotched his skin. Bright red and pale yellow in the center. His voice underwent a series of involuntary cracks. His jet black hair was prone to becoming unbelievably greasy, even after daily showers.   
  
Nobody really talked to him, only having one or two friends here and there. And it was only when he'd arrive home, receive a kiss on the forehead from his mother, make his journey into his room and stare into the full-body mirror, that he'd realize just  _how much_ he hated the way he looked.   
  
Thankfully, puberty doesn't last forever.   
  
And thankfully, someone sublime had come into his life.   
  
Shingo knew he wore makeup. They've had a few conversations regarding the aspect, but, Shingo was anything but bothered by it. Takeshi--Shingo claimed-- was 'as flawless as it gets', which sparked the question: "Why do you cover'em up? They're hella cute."  
  
Takeshi finished perfecting the winged eyeliner over one of his eyelids carefully, setting the cosmetic tool aside. The blending pad was just inches away from his fingers, and so was the tempting container of nude-colored concealer. He felt a pair of warm lips press up against one of his cheeks, lingering for a while before pulling back with a dulcet smooch noise. Takeshi's rosy lips curled into a soft smile. Shingo was always such a fucking sappy paramour.   
  
"Because," Takeshi began, reaching out to take the blending pad and concealer, pouring a substantial amount onto it, " _I_ think they're gross."   
  
Shingo rolled his eyes, resting his chin against his lover's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he took in the honeyed scent emanating from the perfume he'd sprayed over himself earlier. "Bullshit," he kissed Takeshi's cheek again, "they're fuckin' adorable. Plus, it'll save time just leavin'em alone. We have a date to get to and I'm not really a patient person."   
  
Takeshi sighed, staring at the blending pad in his hand, turning his head to gaze at his lover for a moment. "You really think so? Or do you just wanna get your fat ass to dinner already?"   
  
A kiss. It was perfect. Lip on lip; ardent and torrid, bitter and sweet. It had caught Takeshi off guard, but that didn't stop him from melting into it completely. They parted after what seemed hours.   
  
Shingo played a sly smirk. "Both. So come on. You're fucking beautiful. And so are your freckles."   
  
Blush would be useless at this point, Takeshi's cheeks already burning red naturally.   
  
Takeshi stared at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe he wouldn't wear concealer today.  
  
  



End file.
